A veces sueño que vuelo
by Sei-Satou
Summary: Es tan dolorosa la indiferencia... Shuichi es ignorado por Yuki, así que decide dejar sus pensamientos escritos antes de acabar con todo...


FIC GRAVITATION

**A veces sueño que vuelo.**

A veces sueño que vuelo... que vuelo lejos, más alto que las nubes y las estrellas, más alto que el Sol y la luna, más alto incluso que el propio Dios...

Lejos de ti.

A veces sueño que vuelo... atravesando innombrables territorios, sobrevolando bosques y selvas, prados y llanuras. Rozando el agua con las yemas de los dedos...

Lejos de ti.

A veces sueño que vuelo... y siento la suave brisa en mi cara, apartando los cabellos rebeldes de mi rostro. Respirando hondo ese aire fresco y tan puro que me llena los pulmones...

Lejos de ti.

A veces sueño que vuelo... con dos preciosas y grandes alas blancas. Y vuelo libremente, sin cadenas que me aten, libre, y sin sentir nada. Fuera sentimientos, fuera dolor, fuera lágrimas. Y lo grito...

Lejos de ti.

Pero no siempre sueño que vuelo, y cuando no sueño tengo pesadillas. Pesadillas en las que sales tu, en las que me abrazas sin amor, en las que me besas sin pasión. En las que me haces el amor sin sentir nada más que placer. Sin preocuparte apenas si me dañas, para dejarme tirado después en la cama, como un juguete del que un niño se ha cansado ya.

En esas pesadillas sales tu.

Esas cosas que desearía que solo fuesen pesadillas.

Pero que no lo son, pues es la realidad.

Desearía que me amases, tan solo, un poquito de lo que te amo yo. Desearía una sonrisa, o siquiera un abrazo en el que hubiera algún sentimiento.

Desearía que me odiases.

Odiame, amame, aborreceme. Simplemente quiero inspirar algún sentimiento en ti. Lo único que no puedo soportar es esa indiferencia tuya.

Si me odiases solamente me abandonarías, dejándome solo para llorar tu ausencia. Esperando olvidarte algún día.

Pero no me odias.

No me odias, ni me amas. Solo soy un juguete con el que jugar cuando te aburres ¿verdad? Eso es lo que más daño me hace. Que no sientas nada, que no signifique nada.

Al principio al menos me gritabas que me callase, me sonreías para contentarme, me mirabas con enfado... ahora ni eso haces ya. Por mucho que me esfuerza en hablarte, solo callas y sigues pensando en lo tuyo sin preocuparte siquiera de lo que estoy intentado hacerte comprender. A veces puedo alegrarme con un sutil ''callate'', que escapa de tus labios. Ahora estás a mi lado, escribiendo en tu ordenador. Ni siquiera te das cuenta de que estoy escribiendo sobre ti mientras escucho el golpetear de las teclas. Te miro, sentado en una silla a tu lado. Pruebo, como hago cada día, en decirte ''me voy a suicidar''. Y como haces siempre, ni siquiera levantas la vista. Sigues escribiendo tu novela sin darte cuenta de lo que te acabo de decir. No sé que me duele más, cuando no me escuchas, o cuando emites un sonido de asentimiento para hacerme creer que me escuchas cuando en realidad no lo haces.

A veces sueño que mueres. Y que lo haces a mis manos, manchadas entonces de tu sangre. Entonces si que me miras, si que me escuchas, si que me odias...

Podría matarte ahora mismo.

Tan solo tengo que coger el cuchillo que me traí conmigo de la cocina sin que te percataras.

Podría matarte de la forma más dolorosa.

Apuñalarte en los pulmones. Para que murieras lentamente. Sacando oxígeno sin poder coger. Sufrir durante cinco agonizantes minutos. Podría hacerte sentir lo que he tenido que pasar yo durante todo este tiempo.

Podría matarte tan fácilmente...

Ni siquiera prestas atención a mis movimientos. Me levanto mientras sigo escribiendo en esta libreta y me sitúo detrás tuyo. Levanto el cuchillo sobre ti.

Podría matarte ahora mismo...

Pero no lo hago. No soy capaz de hacerlo. Bajo el brazo y me voy de la habitación.

Podría haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué no lo hice? Supongo que porque soy un estúpido. Soy un estúpido que a pesar de lo que me haces pasar día a día te sigue amando.

Me tiro al suelo del pasillo. Me río amargamente de mi estupidez. ¿De qué me sirve sufrir tanto por el¿De qué me sirve preocuparme?

¿Por qué me estoy preguntando esto?

Y el sigue escribiendo tranquilamente. Ignorante de que ha estado a punto de morir hace tan solo unos instantes. Indiferente al sufrimiento que estoy soportando ahora mismo. Indiferente, como siempre.

Si solamente pudiese volar una vez... si pudiese liberarme de los sentimientos como lo haces tu. Si tan solo pudiese marcharme...

Podría matarme ahora mismo.

Matarme... ¿Por qué no? Si no puedo deshacerme de ti... ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo de mi mismo?

Y me dirijo al baño.

Y lleno la bañera con agua caliente.

Y me siento a esperar que se llene del todo.

Y mientras espero, te dejo este pequeño párrafo, que supongo leerás, cuando me encuentres vete a saber cuando. Supongo que no te preocuparás en venirme a buscar cuando empiece a tardar. Pero espero darte una buena impresión cuando entres al baño y me encuentres muerto. Ahora estas leyéndolo ¿no? Al fin comprendes lo que he estado diciéndote durante todo este tiempo. Pero no tengas remordimientos mi amor. Puedes seguir como siempre, indiferente, y seguir con tu vida. Solo siento dejarte sin el juguete que tanto usabas, pero sal a la calle, y estoy seguro que encontrarás muchos y muchas que desearán substituirme. Incluso te doy permiso para que escondas mi cadáver, para no tener que involucrarte en todo esto, y así no tendrás problemas con la policía. Entiérrame, tirame, quémame. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, al fin y al cabo es lo que has estado haciendo desde el principio.

A pesar de lo que estoy haciendo, te sigo escribiendo, ahora mismo me corto lentamente la muñeca de la mano, y noto como empiezo a desangrarme. Meto el brazo en el agua caliente, y apoyo la cabeza sobre la bañera, esperando a que todo acabe. El agua caliente hace que la sangre fluya rápidamente, y poco a poco voy perdiendo las fuerzas. Te pido perdón por la letra ahora imprecisa, pero me ha entrado temblor por todo el cuerpo. Hace tanto frío... ojalá estuvieras aquí para abrazarme, pero tampoco te espero de todos modos. Mejor me voy despidiendo ya, porque si sigo no voy a poder acabar. Adiós, Yuki.

Siempre tuyo:

Shuichi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue bastante angustioso para mí escribir este fic. Pero se me ocurrió la idea un día, y como tenía ganas de escribir alguno, pues decidí hacerlo. Creedme, Yuki me encanta. Por eso me costó decidirme si publicarlo o no. Pero bueno, aquí lo pongo, y espero que este bien. A ver si puedo leer los reviews que tanto me gusta leer onegai .(Por cierto, si lo habeis leido en algun lugar publicado, es mío, no es plagio, no me pongo los mismos nicks)Bueno, nos vemos!


End file.
